Vehicle seat assemblies are increasingly being adapted with features to slide and fold portions of the seat assembly to a variety of configurations. These features are typically aimed at providing increased vehicle storage capacity and rear seat accessibility, allowing vehicle sizes to be reduced while maintaining interior vehicle storage and seating capacity.